


Changed

by G4yDisaster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Drama & Romance, Gideon is the same age of the twins, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4yDisaster/pseuds/G4yDisaster
Summary: Weirdmageddon, whether they like it or not, changed everybody at Gravity Falls. Of the many souls, Dipper and Gideon have changed, too. Now we see what happens as these two changed souls meet again after almost a year away from each other.
Relationships: Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Changed

Gideon made a yelp as he bolted upright from his twin sized bed, his breathing was jagged, loud, and uneven. He sat there, trying to stop the panic attack from happening, but thoughts had flooded his head that couldn’t be helped. ‘What if Bill was back to torture him? Who would save him? What were to happen if the twins were in danger outside of Gravity Falls?’

His breathing had woken up his father, who after Weirdmageddon, was on alert for Gideon’s night terrors. 

Before Budd could make it to the room, the panic attack had settled in and was in full effect. Gideon felt his lungs burn for proper air. Budd bursts into the room upon hearing the even more panicked and strained breathing. He goes over to Gideon to hug him, “Hey boy, everything’s fine, Bill’s gone now, he can’t hurt you,” Budd was rubbing circles on his back, “It’s fine, Gideon. No one is hurt, everyone is fine, and so are you. Please calm down, I’m here now.” 

Gideon’s breathing becomes less labored and starts going back to normal. A cold sweat starts to break out on Gideon’s forehead, his thoughts drowning out the world. ‘How many times has this been happening? How many times has Dad gotten up to help me? Is he disappointed in how I keep having panic atta-’ 

“Hey now, boy, don’t you start thinking thoughts like that, I can see that look on your face,” reassures Budd, “What’s been eating ya’ up Gid?”

Gideon sat there, hesitant and unsure whether to open up about his thoughts, thinking Budd will leave him there out of pity. “Hey,” said Budd seeing Gideon in thought, “You know, ever since Weirdmageddon, you have changed a lot. I mean, who didn’t? That was a life-changing experience for everyone. The point is if you feel the need to open up your thoughts and feelings, please open up to me. I’m here for you. I’m going to go to sleep. If you need anything, knock on my door, I’ll be there, ok?” says Budd.

“Ok Dad. Thank you and good night,” assures Gideon. Budd nods, then gets up to leave. When he reaches for the door knob, he looks to Gideon and flashes a smile, then closes the door. 

Now Gideon was left there to try to fall asleep, but his thoughts won the race. He lay there awake, thoughts of going to his dad tomorrow and not. 

Suddenly a thought had popped in his head that he knows will linger there until he finally takes action, ‘What if I got a therapist? Someone to talk to about my anxiety?’ and all of these thoughts had got him thinking of Dipper. 

Gideon was a closet case. Yes he was still eleven, but thoughts of Dipper never left his head ever since the twins left town last summer. Soon, knowing these thoughts were there, he wavered between bi and homo.

He then remembered Mabel. Knowing this about himself now, his love to her was puppy love, he felt guilty about the trouble he put her through. Gideon makes a mental note to apologize about everything he’s done to her and her family. 

The reason Dipper had come into Gideon’s head was because, that Gideon knows, Dipper doesn’t trust Gideon changing his mood and behavior. Yes, Gideon was still a kid, but he wants to be the nicest person he can be, for Dipper’s sake. 

Gideon rolls over to try to fall asleep. Tomorrow, he was going to talk to his dad about therapy. Gideon lifts his head to check the time on his alarm clock, _4:55_ . The last time he checked the clock was right after his panic attack went away said _3:24._ Gideon then rolls back over hoping his dad will let him sleep in for a little bit.

* * *

Gideon sits outside in the woods, hesitating whether to ask his father about the choice of a therapist. ‘He could say no and that it’s too expensive. He could say that it’s pointless and my shouldn’t do it. He could find out about my sexuality.’ 

The last thought was what poked at Gideon’s anxiety the most. He started breathing hard about it. ‘What if he didn’t accept Gideon for liking guys? What would he do?’ Gideon just put his face in his hands, on the verge of crying his nerves out. ‘He’s gonna disown you, you gay piece of crap. Your dad won’t even love you at all, you-’ 

“Hey Gideon, whatcha doing?” a voice came from somewhere, and Gideon looked up in an instant to find who that was. It was Pacifica. 

The two had started to make friends with each other after Weirdmageddon, and they hang out on a regular basis. This was a place they usually hung out at, but Gideon wasn’t expecting her to be there. 

“Nothing really,” Gideon answered back. Pacifica sat down by Gideon, noticing how strained his face looked. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Gideon’s emotions then all started to come up in one moment, threatening to release. He tried his best to stay calm, but his emotions got the better of him. Tears started streaming down his face, sobs wracking his body. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” says Pacifica as she pulls Gideon into an embrace that is meant to be comforting. Gideon accepts the embrace leaning into her shoulder sobbing and blubbering apologies, which Pacifica dismissed as, “it’s fine.”

Soon, the sobs had calmed down to sniffles and scattered tears. He left the embrace to answer the upcoming questions from Pacifica. He tried avoiding eye contact as to not look too weak from her point of view.

“Do ya want to talk about it?” asked Pacifica. Sighing hesitantly, he started to explain what has been happening, both the panic attacks and his feelings for Dipper.

“Umm.. about 2 days after school started, I started having panic attacks from nightmares about Weirdmaggedon. I was in that Fearamid for who knows how long. Yeah, you saw what was in there, but I saw what happened behind the walls before you came to rescue Ford and everyone else. Those times were the most horrific things I’ve seen, and how I was too close to being a victim of it all. It still scares me that Bill will come back and put me through that. I’m so scared about it all.” Gideon explained.

“I thought about going to therapy for it all, but I’m worried that dad will say no. I seriously need it and.. and..”

His breathing starts to become labored as he starts panicking at the thoughts of it all. Pacifica notices this right away and pulls Gideon back into an embrace to soothe him back to reality. Gideon’s breath stabilizes as he began to explain the next part. 

“Umm.. listen,” his voice more firm than before, letting Pacifica know this was serious, “I trust you with this more than anyone right now, and don’t tell a soul until I give you the okay…” Pacifica nods. “I.. l-like.. um..” The last part was very quiet coming from Gideon, “Dipper..” Gideon looks away, very embarrassed and bashful. 

Pacifica was shocked to say the least, but still kept herself composed.

“Hey, it’s fine. What if I told you I like the other Pines twin?” Pacifica said, trying to comfort and cheer up Gideon. “Wait, really?” Gideon asked, genuinely curious. “Yeah, dude. I like Mabel and I’m not too worried about it. You shouldn’t worry about who won’t like you for coming out as bi or gay. If you’re worried about your dad knowing, I can tell he’d be okay with it. Seriously, don’t worry about it. Just tell your dad and you won’t feel like you’re gonna puke.” Pacifica says, giggling-and getting a giggle in return-then hugging Gideon.

They sat there like that for a while. Saying snarky comments to each other.

“You have good taste, Dipper of all people, huh,” says Pacifica.

“Says you, though, Mabel is good looking,” replies Gideon.

They giggle as they start conversating about the twins and how they changed each other’s lives. 

* * *

Gideon is laying in his bed, trying so hard to build up nerve to talk to his father. He really is trying to take Pacifica’s advice, but his thoughts push him back. It’s happened twice today, where Gideon would get up to open his door, hand on the knob, then stopping in his tracks to go back to his bed and try again. At this point, it was a waiting game that could last forever. 

The door knob had turned and the door opened with Budd in the doorway, looking at his son.

“Hey boy, ya doin’ ok?” asked Budd, hoping to get a yes. 

“Um.. Dad?” Gideon finally building up the nerve to talk.

“Yes, boy?”

“Umm.. how would you feel about me going to therapy and what-not?”

Budd seriously went to thought about it. Gideon sat there, hoping for an answer he was wanting. 

“Ok. I am supportive of you going to therapy all the way. I only concern of other priorities. Like school, and how there isn’t a professional therapist here, but in Portland. You can put in your thoughts as you like, but I really need to think about it.” Budd explains, then goes into his thoughts.

“What if the family took a vacation to Portland for a month. Regarding school, I think I’ll take online classes for the rest of the semester. If that’s ok with you of course.” 

“Ok. Thanks for all of that input. Now, I think I’ll take the rest of the day to seriously think about what will happen,” Budd replies, “but for now, try and get some rest. Ya look like a vampire.” Budd says, jokingly. This gets a chuckle out of Gideon. "Ok, Dad. I’m gonna take a shower first, if you’re ok with that.” 

“Of course. Love ya boy.” finishes Budd with a smile, and with that leaves. 

Gideon goes to his dresser to grab sleeping clothes and heads to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. His dad was right, he did look like a vampire. Eyes had bags under them, his eyes were bloodshot (from lack of sleep and the crying earlier today), and all together just a mess.

Gideon hops into the shower, warm water soothing his muscles and joints. He sighs in relief. He knew with this newfound hope of getting help, he might change his old ways of being an egotistical, all-wanting baby, and change his attitude to a nice, welcoming one. 

Gideon hops out of the shower refreshed, and ready for sleep. He puts his clothes on and lies down in his bed. Sleep had caught him fairly quickly, which Gideon would be happy for because his thoughts would keep him awake. He would have to come out of the closet later. 

Time Skip: 28 Days

Dipper and Mabel’s bus ride was very long, but they were familiar with that, so they brought books and games with them, which made the ride a lot less boring.

When they arrived, they had a waiting party for them. Consisting of Soos, Melody, Wendy, Pacifica (she and Mabel had made up and became good friends), Candy, Grenda, and Marius (which was surprising to say the least). 

“WELCOME HOME!” yelled everyone. Tears had instantly spiked the twins eyes as they ran to hug everyone. It felt great being reunited with everyone. The hug was long but refreshing. Once it was over, the twins had talked to everyone there. Dipper doing the ‘Pterodactyl Bros’ fist bump with Soos, Mabel hugging and planning a sleepover with Candy and Grenda, joking and light punching between Wendy and Dipper, and handshakes with everyone who didn’t really meet them when they stayed. As expected, Dipper was more than surprised to find out that Grenda has a boyfriend who was a multi-millionaire, and they never formally met Melody since Soos’ date and/or incident. 

The party at the bus stop was short lived because Marius had to leave, hoping to see them soon, and the twins didn’t have much time until dinner to unpack, so Soos decided to drive them all back to the shack and settle in. 

When they arrived to the shack, they had noticed some changes. First of which being the place looks like it’s brand new. A new coat of paint, holes in the wall were fixed, and a new porch. Gompers, the goat, had a place to live since it has been living here for so long, he may as well have a nice home. There was new air-conditioning installed. The place is a lot cleaner than it was last summer. Everything had changed there. 

The twins set down their belongings in the attic which has seemed unchanged, surprisingly. 

“Hey dudes,” says Soos from behind the duo, “Umm.. since you two are growing and want your privacy, would one of you want a room downstairs?” Soos offered. The twins then looked at each other, sad but knowing it was true. “Yeah, I’ll take a room downstairs.” Dipper piped up, noticeably deeper and didn’t crack as much. “Ok dudes, you two may have to stay up here for a day or two while I set the room up. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves, get comfortable, and have fun.” Soos states, shooting a smile towards them as he makes his leave. “Also, we’re having pizza for dinner tonight!” yells Soos from down the hall. 

Dipper then gets up to unpack his suitcase, and Mabel puts a hand on his shoulder, which gets Dipper’s attention. 

“Look, Bro-Bro, I know you want your space and I want mine. Just, please let me know, if you’re not feeling ok and you need to talk to someone, you come right up here and I’ll be there. Promise me that, please?” Mabel asks as she gives Dipper a caring face. 

“Of course.” Dipper replies, putting his pinky up for the pinky promise. 

Mabel puts her pinky up and seal the promise. Then Waddles comes to cuddle next to Dippers leg. 

“Thank you. Ok, back to it!” exclaims Mabel as she grabs her suitcase.

“Ok, I’m going to the bathroom,” states Dipper as he walks out the room, and downstairs to the bathroom. He runs into Soos, who notices him going to the bathroom, pipes up. 

“Hey, there’s bathroom upstairs now. You know that room we put all the junk in, we made that into a bathroom.”

“Where’d all the stuff in that room go to then?” Dipper asked.

“Stan and Ford said to throw most of it out. The stuff they said to keep is down in the lab,” stated Soos, “which by the way, you can use that place to hang out and what-not.” 

“Oh really, thanks.” Replied Dipper with a smile. 

“No problem, and pizza is almost ready.” Stated Soos. 

Then Soos went back to what he was doing as Dipper went to the bathroom.

* * *

“DINNER TIME!” Yelled Melody. 

She soon heard the twins scamper down the steps, muttering to each other. When they came around the corner, they didn’t see the same table there, they saw a long table there instead. The pizza was in the center, drinks along the side and plates sitting right beside the drinks. 

The pie was a pepperoni and sausage pizza. This increased the twins appetite. Soos came up behind them.

“Take a seat, yo. I know they’re new seats and a new table, but they don’t bite.” Stated Soos, jokingly. 

“Hey you fed Waddles right?” asked Dipper. 

Once they took their seat, Melody came in with a bowl of salad.

“Anyone want some?” Questioned Melody.

“Ooh, is it iceberg lettuce?” Asked Mabel.

Melody gave a mhmm, then proceeded to grab a slice of pizza. 

“Awesome sauce!” Exclaimed Mabel as she put some on her plate. 

They sat there eating peacefully, having small talk until they heard the door open, and soon saw Wendy in the door to the kitchen.

“Waddup Dudes?” says Wendy as she walks in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Wendy,” says Soos, “Want some?” he questioned, mentioning the pizza.

“Sure.” answered Wendy, grabbing a plate and a slice of pizza. 

Again, the night was peaceful with small talk and everyone just enjoying themselves. 

Later that night, they stayed up playing video games until one of them fell asleep, Mabel being first. Dipper knew this summer would be more fun than the last one.

Time Skip: 2 Days

The day was Thursday, the air outside was cool enough to call it spring, but everyone knew that summer would keep creeping until it hit them full force. 

It was around noon and the twins were sitting upstairs doing stuff to pass the time. Mabel sitting on the floor knitting a new sweater and Dipper on his bed reading a new book. Now that the journals were gone, he had nothing interesting to read then. 

Today, Soos and Wendy we’re working on Dipper’s new room, and they we’re almost done, just getting a bed and some of Dipper’s belongings in there. It was the room that they had the carpet incident. Dipper still had a bad feeling about it, but Soos made sure to throw that carpet into the bottomless pit. 

“Hey Mabel, I’m going to walk into the woods, okay?” stated Dipper.

“K, Bro-Bro,” confirmed Mabel, “be back soon.” 

“Okay sis.” Replied Dipper as he walked out of the attic door. 

Dipper strolls down the stairs and makes his exit out the door. 

* * *

Dipper sits against a tree in a clearing, lost in his thoughts. 

He then looks at his forearms, seeing his cuts from the past year. The years before were never kind. This one was no different, if anything, worse. 

Once Dipper had come out, he tried to keep it a secret. Then, he had a crush before prom was around. The guy was an athlete, and Dipper had been so infatuated for him. When prom came around, Dipper asked the guy out, to which he got a yes. He came to prom and was embarrassed in front of everyone. When the guy he went with, and a group of friends, had started yelling how gay Dipper was and how he should end himself. 

This in turn had broken Dipper, as he ran home. 

Mabel was late to prom with her date. She didn’t see or hear about what had happened. Mabel went home early when she didn’t see Dipper by his date, obviously concerned. 

When Mabel got home, what she saw would be ingrained into her head for life. Dipper, on the ground with blood pooling around him, with cuts on his arm. This sent Mabel into a frenzy to the phone as she started to cry. She dialed 911 and the rest is history. 

Dipper is lucky to be alive and have a caring sister. He would never tell anyone in Gravity Falls of what happened, afraid it would happen again. 

Dipper then heard someone walking, footfalls heavy. He turned to look around, to find Pacifica making her way towards Dipper. 

“Hey Dipper.” calls Pacifica as she recognizes him, running to give a hug. Dipper then got up to return the hug, almost getting tackled when it came. Then as soon as the hug started, it ended. 

“So how have you been?” asked Pacifica. “Good,” Dipper lies, “you?”

“Good.” Answers Pacifica. 

“So, what’re doing out here?” asked Dipper, being the first thought that came to mind. 

“Oh, I’m out here to meet with Gideon. This is our normal spot to hang out at, but it seems you already took it.”

This got a quizzical look from Dipper. “Gideon?” Dipper asked, truly baffled. 

“Oh yeah you haven’t heard about what happened, have you?” questioned Pacifica. This got a head shake from Dipper, smile on his face. They then sat down. 

“So, when you you guys left, me and Gideon had gotten most of our classes with each other, so we made friends for school work and what-not. Anyway, we would hang out a lot and just be friends. When April was just ending, Gideon started getting these fear-induced panic attacks, and he really didn’t get much sleep. So he went and found a therapist, but it was way out of town so he had to leave town for the rest of the school year. He’s coming back to town and I set up a meet between us here. I just hope he’s ok now.” explained Pacifica, having a concerned look on her face. Soon a smile appears on her face, “Hey, you could meet him here to!” suggested Pacifica. 

Pacifica had then heard familiar footsteps come into the area. Then she looks over her shoulder to see Gideon. 

She suddenly runs to hug him. 

“Heavens-ta-betsy Pacifica, I’ve only been gone for a month!” says Gideon in a much deeper voice than Dipper remembers, also looking way different than Dipper remembers.

He stood four feet, most of his baby fat gone. Muscle in places the baby fat disappeared from. His hair not in a pompadour, but into a bun. Some facial hair was there. All of these factors had left Dipper there, staring, not wanting to look away, as if the sight of Gideon was his lifeline. 

“Hello? Dipper to world?” says Pacifica, breaking Dipper’s staring extravaganza. Once Dipper had stop looking had turned away, feeling the blush go to his cheeks. 

“Hey, you’re back! Gideon still has to unpack stuff and spend time with his family, so we can meet back up here tomorrow. Here, I’ll give you my phone number, Gideon, wanna give Dipper yours?” says Pacifica, breaking Gideon out of his trance of staring which he didn’t know he was in. He then gave his number, and they said their goodbyes. 

Dipper went the opposite direction Gideon and Pacifica went. 

“Oh my god, you two were just staring at each other. He likes you, Gid!” exclaims Pacifica, shipping the two all ready. “You should take him on a date!” suggests Pacifica, excited. 

“PACIFICA! I’ve only been here for four hours and and your already yelling ‘go on a date!” whisper-yelled Gideon, scared Dipper could hear. 

“Ok, sorry, but you two were just staring at each other so hard. I figured you should just start hanging out before you two make yourselves uncomfortable.” whispered Pacifica. 

“oh,” says Gideon, face red, “I understand.”

Gideon then makes his turn to his house.

* * *

Dipper walked into his room with a towel around his waist, hair a soaking mop on his head. Once he closes the door behind him, he takes the towel off his waist to dry off his hair. He grabs boxers to sleep in for the night. Then he looks at his phone to see he had a notification. 

_‘Hey, it’s Gideon,’_ said the text under said name.

Dipper then grabbed the phone and typed out, ‘ _Hey. u doing ok?’_

‘ _Yea, unpacking was a bore..’_ replied Gideon.

Dipper made a chuckle, then typed, ‘ _I bet’_

Dipper then laid down on his bed, which was really comfy. 

Then a reply came back, ‘ _How have you been?’_

Dipper replied, ‘ _Good, except school…’_

 _Ha, tell me about it. ‘So, me and Pacifica are going to get coffee tmrw, do ya wanna come with?’_ asked Gideon. 

‘ _Yeah sure, what time?’_ asked Dipper, with a smile on his face. 

‘ _About 2:30’_ replied Gideon.

‘ _Ok, I’ll see ya tomorrow’_ finished Dipper. 

‘ _Yep, see ya’_ replied Gideon, then texting, ‘ _Good night’_

 _‘Good night’_ Dipper typed, then putting his phone down on his night table. He rolls over, throwing a blanket over himself, then proceeding to fall asleep.

* * *

Dipper groans as he wakes up to a sound. He quiets himself to hear what’s making that sound. Then he grabs for his phone, trying to respond to the caller as fast as possible. 

Once Dipper grips his phone, he looks at who is calling him at this ungodly hour. He’s nearly blinded by his phone’s brightness, so he frantically tries to turn the brightness down. Once done, he finally looks at the contact. 

_Gideon._

Dipper picked up right then and there, concern plastered on his face. 

“Hello?” asked Dipper.

He hears hard breathing on the other end, “D-Dipper?” replies Gideon. 

“Are you ok?” asked Dipper. 

“N-no. I h-had a nightmare a-and I’m having a p-p-panic attack, and m-my father isn’t home,” Gideon explained, breathing still erratic, “and Pacifica w-won’t pick up.” 

“Ok, umm, ok, try to take take deep breaths.” Tries Dipper, “Follow along with my counting. I’ll count to twenty. Ok?” 

Dipper could hear the breathy and shaky ‘ok’ on the other end. 

“One, two, three, four, five,” the breaths started to get lighter as he went on, “six, seven, eight, nine, ten,” Dipper could hear that the breaths are more rhythmic than uneven, “eleven, twelve, thirteen, forteen, fifteen,” the breathing is more firm and controlled, “sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.”

By the time he finishes counting, the breathing is back to normal.

“Hey, thanks, and umm, sorry about waking you up at this hour.”

“No worries,” says Dipper as he checks the time, ‘1:54’, “umm, do you want me to come over in case you get more nightmares? It’s fine if you don’t want me to, it’s just, I’m just concerned.” offers Dipper. He doesn’t know what Gideon saw during his time in the Fearamid, but he knows that it scarred him for life. God, Bill was a f***ing nightmare. 

“Umm, I mean, if it doesn’t make you uncomfortable. I would like it, but, will your Uncle be okay with it?” asked Gideon.

“Grunkle Stan isn’t here, Soos owns the place now, and he’s chill as long as I check in with him. I’ll just act like I woke up really early and went on a walk.”

“In your PJs?” said Gideon, sarcastically.

“I’ll just bring spare clothes with me.”

“Ok,” Gideon said, reluctantly, “you can come over.” 

“Cool, I’ll see ya there.” said Dipper as he ends the phone call.

* * *

Dipper knocks on the door, waiting for Gideon to answer. It doesn’t take long as Gideon opens the door, and gestures for Dipper to come, which Dipper does. He is then led to Gideon’s room. 

“So, do you want me to sleep the floor?” Asked Dipper, getting straight to the point.

“Umm, if it’s alright with you, erm, could you sleep with me?” asked Gideon, obviously nervous. 

“Oh, umm, sure.” replied Dipper, nervous and blushing. 

Dipper crawls in the bed first to be beside the wall on the opposite side of the bed. Gideon then crawls on the bed next to Dipper and tries to put space in between the two. 

“Goodnight, man.” says Dipper, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah, g’night.” Gideon replies, with a yawn afterwards. 

* * *

Dipper is woken up by the sun glaring in his face. His face scrunches as he tries to open his eyes. He feels a warmth against his body. He looks down to find Gideon curled against him, snoring very softly, his face in Dipper’s chest, with Dipper’s arm around him. Dipper started smiling at the sight, staring, looking at Gideon’s peaceful, sleeping face.

Dipper was right. Gideon really had lost a lot of baby fat. His face was more toned and defined, yet it still somehow kept its familiar pudgy-ness. Gideon cut some of his hair and left it out of the pompadour. Dipper was surprised that Gideon didn’t sweat himself into a heat stroke with that.

He really looks cute.

‘What?!’ Dipper suddenly thought, retracting his accidental statement. 

‘Cute?! What’s wrong with you?!’ Dipper thought as he starts blushing, not moving an inch as to not wake the sleeping beauty.

‘SLEEPING BEAUTY?!?! OH MY F- STOP!’

Dipper’s heart starts racing as he keeps looking at Gideon. 

‘Stop!’ 

Gideon starts stirring awake as he turns over and opens his eyes. 

‘Crap.’

Gideon groans as he starts waking up, yawning even.

Then he notices Dipper there.

“Um, morning.” says Gideon.

“M-Morning.” replied Dipper.

“Um. If you don’t mind, could we stay like this for a while?” Asked Gideon with a red face.

Y-yeah. That’s fine.” Dipper replied, voice trying to crack. 

So they did. Dipper practically spooning Gideon, with his arm wrapped around Gideon. 

Dipper was blushing so hard you could compare him to a tomato and they would be the same. 

Not to say that Gideon wasn’t reciprocating this. 

Both of them being nervous about each other was an understatement.

Gideon was the one to break the uncomfortable silence, his thoughts almost unbearable to listen to. 

“Um, D-Dipper?” 

Dipper then looks down at the white-haired teen . “Yeah, whats up?” Dipper asks, listening intently.

“Um, I…” voice trailed off as he felt himself blush more. Dipper took note of this.

“I-I really l-l-like you, D-Dipper.” Gideon then pushed his face into his 

No, this had to be a lie. Dipper almost knew this was a lie and that Gideon was saying this because he was thankful the brunette helped him with his anxiety issues.

` “I like you, too.” says Dipper, making the statement seem like he understands Gideon wants to be friends, not anything more. 

“No, l-like, I like-like y-you.” Gideon confirmed Dipper’s suspicions. 

No, he can’t fall for this again, his breathing grows erratic.

“Hey, are you ok Dipper?” Gideon asks as he sits up, concerned. 

Dipper then sits up and gets off the bed in a panic, trying to leave the room, not letting his tears spill. Gideon was fast to grab Dipper’s wrist before the brunette left the room. 

“Hey, are you ok sweetie?” Gideon says with concern in his voice. 

“I’m fine, let go of me.” Dipper lies trying to get away before his emotions go awry.

Gideon’s grip on his wrist tightened despite Dipper’s very untruthful response, “Dipper, tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Gideon says as tears start to brim his eyes, feeling the rejection. Dipper just pulled his hand away from Gideon as he walks to the front door, tears starting to leak from his eyes. 

Gideon hand starts to fall from the air where Dipper was as tears stream his face, hiccupping. He feels weak in his knees as he falls on them, sobs becoming loud. 

Dipper walks out of the house. When he walks out of there, he realises he doesn’t want people to see him crying, so he just walks to the back side of the house. He then leans on the outer wall as sobs rack his body, tears falling off his face. He then slides to the ground, knees in front of him. He grabs them and he put his face in between and cries his heart out as suppressed memories start to come out and mess with his emotions like a bully.

God, Dipper wanted to be with Gideon so badly. The incident in Piedmont had given the boy paranoia of who he likes and who asks him out, he would reject them as to not risk this happening again. He then put the bad memories to bed as to not let it get to him here, but he didn’t expect someone like Gideon to say he likes Dipper.

As much as Dipper wants to, he can’t trust Gideon. 

“Dipper?” 

Dipper’s head jolted up at the direction of the voice, the voice being Gideon’s. He takes a shaky breath and tries to wipe the tears off his face. 

“Hey. Umm sorry I walked out on ya there.” Dipper says, shakily. 

Gideon then sits by Dipper. They sit there in silence as they try to calm their emotions. Sniffle and exhales exchanged until Dipper then turned his arm over and showed the scars to Gideon. 

Gideon looks at the arm, not knowing what Dipper was doing, then studies the arm. He then sees lines in the skin that are darker than the skin they’re on. Gideon’s eyes widen with shock as he realises what they are. Cut lines. 

Gideon then looks at Dipper’s face, look of shock still there. 

Dipper then notices Gideon’s face move to look at him. 

“Back at home. Piedmont. Uh, I came out to my family, but no-one else. I tried to keep it a secret, but that was impossible.” Dipper’s face had deepened, still looking at the arm.. “I grew a crush on an athlete at school, the guy was so cool and handsome. I asked him out to prom, he said yes. I went to prom with him. He humiliated me in front of everyone. Saying slurs and laughing at me.” Gideon then looked at Dipper’s face, seeing a single tear run down the boy’s face. “I guess this, uh, broke me, and I made these in an attempt to end it. Mabel found me when she went to look for me, not seeing me at prom.” 

Gideon then looked back down at the hand. He then grabs it to Dipper’s surprise, the brunette then looked at the other. Then, looks back at the ground, sqeezing the hand in his. 

“I like you a lot as well, but I just didn’t want it to happen again.” says Dipper as he looks at his crush. “I’m sorry bout walking out on ya like that. Could you forgive me, at least?” 

Gideon then looks at Dipper, emotions overwhelming him. He pulls the brown-haired boy into a deep kiss, full of stress being released, fingers getting tangled in the brown locks. Dipper was surprised for a moment before he grabs Gideon’s head to deepen the kiss. 

They then pull apart for air and for Gideon to say he forgave Dipper. Dipper then puts his head on Gideon’s shoulder to keep him level-headed as he was practically on cloud-nine, Gideon’s hand still in his hair, the other rubbing his back. 

He then lifted his head off the shoulder, “We should probably go back inside, ‘cuz it reeks of mild-dew out here.” says the boy, nose-wrinkling of the natural smell.

“Yeah,” says Gideon, getting up, then extending his hand to Dipper. Dipper takes it to get up, then keeps ahold of it, as if it’s his life’s support. 

For the first time in a very long time, he genuenly smiles.

* * *

Several knocks ring through the shack as Gideon knocks on the shack’s front door.

He hears an ‘I got it’ inside. Then the door opens to Mabel answering it. 

“Gideon?!” she gasps, then she hugs him, almost breaking bones. 

“Oh goodness Mabel, it’s good to see ya too.” 

“Oh my gosh, Gid, you look so good, and no offense, but I like the bun more than the pomp’.” compliments Mabel. 

“Same here,” replies Gideon, “So is Dipper home?” 

“Yeah, hold on, let me go get him,” She then moves out of the door frame, “Go ahead and sit down,” says Mabel, gesturing to the table with two chairs. He then pulls a chair out to sit in. Mabel leaves the room to get Dipper.

After a little while, he hears the two bickering in the distance. 

Soon, Mabel walks back into the room, no Dipper in tow, with the most serious expression he has seen Mabel wear. This really alarmed Gideon. 

“What are your intentions with my brother?” Mabel asks, her voice very deadpanned and serious. 

She was reffering to what happened with Dipper.

She was concerned of what would happen if he continued being Dipper’s boyfriend. 

“I love Dipper with all my hearts power. I intend to give him affection and support him and to be there for him. He already told me of what happened back at home and I can assure you nothing even close to that will happen to him.” He stands up to meet Mabel eye level, “You have my word.”

Mabel’s position stays the same for a second, then she gestures Gideon to follow her to her brother’s room. He does.

He’s so nervous. Mabel has never been this serious about anything, at least he hasn’t seen it before. 

They reach Dipper’s room with the door ajar. She then moves out of the way to let Gideon in. 

He walks in to see Dipper sitting on his bed. 

He hears Mabel close the door, leaving the two alone in there. Gideon waits a second before he pipes up, “You told Mabel?”

“She forced it out of me,” Dipper exasperated, “I mean, did you see her face?!” 

“She really seemed like an overprotective mother.” Gideon suggested as he walked over to Dipper’s bed and sat by the brunette.

“I’ve told her she acts like mom sometimes.” Dipper explains, with a smile on his face. 

He then grabs Gideon’s hand and squeezes it, “I’ve missed you, man.” Dipper says as he looks at Gideon’s eyes, to which Gideon does too. “Me too.” Gideon says as he smiles. Dipper tugs Gideon down onto the bed where Dipper was laying. Gideon was all too familiar with this. He scooted closer to Dipper and wrapped his hands around the brunettes waist, digging his face into the crook of the others necks. 

Sighing in content, Gideon closes his eyes. Dipper the same.

They doze off. 

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Mabel walks down to Dipper’s room to check on him and Gideon. 

Opening the door, Mabel was really left in surprise when she sees Gideon hugging up to Dipper, both sleeping with smiles on their faces. 

Mabel then slowly closes the door.

In the catharsis of it all, she breathes out her head down, smiling.

“Thank you Gideon…” she breathes out.

**Author's Note:**

> For my first story, this was something I have been hesitant to post or really share with the internet. I had started this in the middle of my freshman year of high school. It's almost finals for my sophomore year. I also was hesitant to because of how less known this ship is. i LOVE this ship, only if it isn't Reverse Falls, and I don't ever see stories with out the Reverse Falls universe. So I thought this would be my way of filling in the minority. If you guys want another or something else, comment. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts and some constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> ~CJ


End file.
